Alors, quelle est la mission ?
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: La rencontre entre Wade, Ron et Kim, telle que je l'imagine.


**Alors, quelle est la mission ?**

* * *

« Vous avez un nouveau message. »

Qui aurait pu croire que l'amitié aussi improbable et pourtant aussi forte qui existait entre Kim, Ron et Wade ait pu naître grâce à cette simple phrase ? Et pourtant, ce fut bien le cas. La rencontre entre ces trois caractères n'ayant pourtant en apparence rien en commun ne fut due qu'à cette phrase banale, et qui faillit ne pas donner lieu à une suite.

x

Cela faisait un an que son amie Kim avait lancé son site internet pour proposer son aide n'importe où, n'importe quand, pour n'importe qui. Et cela faisait un an que Ron tentait de l'aider comme il le pouvait, notamment en se battant avec Internet pour faire de la publicité à son site, répondre aux demandes qu'on lui envoyait, ou en l'encourageant de loin lorsqu'elle exécutait une mission. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres « grandes » missions depuis l'appel de Mr Paisley et de Mr McHenry, plus de riches collectionneurs ou de lasers. Davantage des « petites » missions, comme d'aider une vieille personne à récupérer son chat coincé dans son arbre, offrir ses bras pour un déménagement, récupérer des objets coincés dans des endroits étroits, faire du baby-sitting ou autres mission du genre. Kim ne s'en plaignait pas, mais Ron sentait que cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, et se sentait un peu coupable, ne sachant pas correctement gérer son site internet.

Mais tout allait changer lorsqu'un beau jour de septembre, Ron vit ce message sur le site internet. Enfin, ces nouveaux messages : revenant des vacances qu'il avait passé avec la famille de Kim, il devait trier les messages plus valables, les messages déjà faits, les nouvelles demandes et ainsi de suite... Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à les supprimer machinalement, lorsqu'il en vit un différent des autres (même s'il faillit le supprimer en allant trop vite) : pas de demande d'aide, pas d'appel au secours, pas de petits travaux proposés, rien de cela. À la place, Ron put lire, intrigué, cet étrange message :

« N'importe où, n'importe quand, pour n'importe qui. Vous êtes des sortes de super-héros agents-pas-si-secrets ? »

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, il en parla à Kim. Elle fut au moins aussi surprise que lui en lisant le message, qui n'était même pas signé, mais son esprit de jeu et son orgueil prirent le dessus, lorsqu'elle décida de répondre.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Et pourquoi vous faîtes cela ? »

« Pour rendre service aux gens, leur être utile, venir en aide. Parce qu'on peut. »

« Genre... un grand bénévolat ? »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Et ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? »

« Nous faisons surtout du sauvetage de chats pour le moment, ou du baby-sitting. Mais nous sommes prêts à faire davantage. Nous avons déjà dû affronter un système de lasers pour aider un collectionneur. »

« Des lasers ? Wahou ! Comme des agents secrets ! »

« Exact. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on nous re-propose de ci-tôt des missions de ce genre. »

« Mais ça vous plairait d'en avoir ? »

« Eh bien... Oui, je pense que oui. Si je peux être utile. »

« Alors je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Après plusieurs heures de conversation par courriels, sans se nommer, leur interlocuteur mystère finit par leur proposer de discuter de vive voix et lança une visio-conférence. Curieux et intéressés, ils acceptèrent et tombèrent alors nez-à-nez avec un gamin noir-américain entouré de machines.

\- Wahou. Vous semblez jeune, lui dit alors Ron, ne pensant pas à mal.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier, j'ai déjà un doctorat.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous avez quel âge ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais... J'ai huit ans. Bientôt neuf.

Les yeux de Kim et de Ron s'ouvrirent alors comme des soucoupes, tandis que le gamin souriait, satisfait du petit effet qu'il avait produit. C'est vrai que l'on ne tombe pas tous les jours nez-à-nez avec un génie aussi jeune.

\- Je m'appelle Wade.

\- Kim. Et lui, Ron... Et donc... Tu voudrais nous aider ?

\- Oui. À gérer le site internet pour avoir davantage de publicité, et les transports... Et fabriquer des gadgets aussi !

Ron et Kim se regardèrent alors avec la même expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Et ce fut Ron qui osa poser la question qui les occupait tous deux.

\- Des gadgets ?

\- Oui ! Je suis un génie, je peux bien faire ça.

\- Mais... pourquoi tu ferais cela pour nous ?

\- Parce que c'est cool ce que vous faîtes, alors je veux vous aider. Et puis parce que je peux, aussi.

Ils se mirent alors à sourire tous les trois. Leur amitié était née... Mais ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience.

x

Ils s'étaient ainsi rencontrés un peu par hasard, grâce à la magie d'Internet. Il ne leur avait alors pas fallu longtemps pour devenir la Team Possible, et lutter contre les différents vilains qui voulaient s'en prendre à la planète : le docteur Drakken, Monkey Fist, Professeur Démentor et tant d'autres... Bien que Wade n'ait pas participé à beaucoup de missions en personne, sa présence était aussi nécessaire à l'équipe que celle de Ron : ses fabrications étaient toujours d'une aide précieuse, et il gérait le site internet comme personne.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendait la petite sonnerie de son Kimmucator, Kim décrochait toujours avec une certaine excitation, et un demi-sourire, se sachant entre de bonnes mains :

\- Alors Wade, quelle est la mission ?


End file.
